Gere-Gere
- 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Who knows? |birthdate = "Unknown" (July 1st) |gender = Male |race = Human (debatable) |ecolor = Unknown |hcolor = Unknown |hobby = Guitar? |like = Everything about me |dislike = People messing with my lifestyle? |appearance1 = pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE |appearance2 = None. |theme = Core Rock |designer = mayo}} Gere-Gere is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE. Personality 激しいロックを奏でるカメレオン・マスクの青年。その素顔は誰も知らない…。 A young man in a chameleon mask playing intense rock. Nobody knows his true face...Music & Character page (Japanese) Appearance Gere-Gere is a yellow-skinned rocker wearing a chameleon mask designed with a mohawk. He is only dressed in a black speedo, blue shoes, a guitar harness and spiked bracers. Gere-Gere has a 2P recoloring that has his mask periwinkle, and his body magenta. His guitar is now light blue, and his shoes are black with thin, white lines. Cameos Gere-Gere appears in Wakuwaku! Pop'n Manga strips #492 "Once in a While" and #517 "Surprised and Laughing at What We Heard." NET Self Other Character Comments Movie Review Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Phase 4 Conversation-only ぐフぁあぁあああ！！！ コォオオオォ！！！！！！ （激しくギターを 掻きならしている。。。） Gufuaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Kooooooooh!!!!!! (The guitar broke after playing it so vigorously...) Trivia *After playing against Gere-Gere more than five consecutive times in The Movie's NET Taisen mode, the title "Dangerous Rocker" will be earned. *Gere-Gere appears on the category illustration for The Movie songs in Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden. *Although Gere-Gere was initially described as a guy in a chameleon mask, in the March 6th, 2012 update for Pop'n Music 20 fantasia, Gere-Gere is categorized as an animal on his passport frame. *In the Q&A for The Movie, someone had suggested that Gere-Gere's animations were strangely sexual for the nature of the game. **Several staff members said that he was originally going to be even dirtier, and what they went with in the end was "mild compared to it." **Wac affirmed that "you shouldn't worry about Gere-Gere being a pervert when there's animals in the Pop'n world that go around naked like they own the place." *Gere-Gere shares his birthday with July, Aka Dokyou no Mikoto and Ao Dokyou no Mikoto. Gallery Animations GereGereNeutral.gif|Neutral GereGereGreat.gif|Great GereGereMiss.gif|Miss GereGereWin.gif|Win Screenshots Profile Photo Jul 01, 7 50 35 AM.jpg|Concept art Photo Jul 26, 2 53 57 PM.jpg Photo Jun 15, 4 47 41 PM.jpg|Sengoku Retsuden's icon for The Movie songs AnswerEnd2.png RockCourse.png|"Rock Movie" expert course fgfgg.jpg|Gere-Gere with Fu-chan, P-14, Leon, Momoko-san and Miku on the Pop'n Music 20 fantasia rare card "◎キラキラ☆フィーバーナイト◎" 20120419001529.jpg|Gere-Gere with DTO, Fat Boy and Misaki on the Pop'n Music 20 fantasia card "Des-ROW ★ 学べ！Student" 20130702041328.jpg|Gere-Gere with Usao-kun, Fu-chan, Hipopo & Tamayo, John A. Chopper, Usanuko, Puririn, one of Betty's puppets and Elemen's on the Pop'n Music Sunny Park rare card "みぃんなお友達！" Photo Jul 26, 6 25 29 PM.jpg|Gere-Gere with Senshiiiii, Fat Boy, Donna, Yushaaaaa, Sattan, Bronson, Dami-Yan, PMGTV-RZX, Beni, Patty, D and Wild on the Pop'n Music éclale vol. 3 rare card "駆け抜けろ！炎のロード" References Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE Category:The Movie Characters